


夢中夢

by zhanshan076



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi





	夢中夢

* ooc 5k+

“ 梦中人/一分钟抱紧/接十分钟的吻 ”

-1-

拍摄是无聊的。哪怕是用以放松和卸去笑容的拍摄间隙也是。

她无奈地一下子重重地往片场准备的、像什么阳光海滩边摆的看着还算舒服的椅子上躺，高跟鞋被一脚蹬得歪七扭八地自己撇倒一只，和主人同样并不在意自己的形象。

“柱现今天心情不太好哦。”

为了情面助阵出演歌谣界前辈的新歌mv，通稿天花乱坠说的是她们满当的友情，但主人公只对了一半。其实也不是熟人。加上拖沓的流程，她已经不是初出茅庐的新人，自然来了脾气。

结束两人的对手戏，在导演喊cut的同时裴柱现就收起微笑走开，那位却依旧不紧不慢地在监视器前欣赏完她们的表演，再坐上她旁边的另一把椅子。

倒也没有必要在李宣美面前伪装成纯良无害。她无意识地随便划着手机的动作停住，屏幕熄灭的同时眼睛也阖上，“是。”

对方倒是善解人意，“拍到凌晨是太久了，很快就能收工啦，坚持一下。”

裴柱现坐起身，正想着还是道谢比较好，对方也已经躺下了。

“吵架了？”

李宣美无端端地开口。这回的语气带着一阵“我就知道”的先知范。

你又知道了。无名火再添一把，裴柱现没好气地想。这让她想到自己心情不好是有来由的，并不只是因为无趣的眼下。

“该不会是因为我吧。”李宣美笑她。

裴柱现很快给出了否定的答案，“她最近，不怎么和我讲话。

“我不知道她在想什么。好不容易讲话又很容易吵起来……”

一股脑地全跟对方说了。李宣美坐起来看她，“不过涩琪，你应该知道她的。

“你和她的相处，不是和其他人都不一样嘛。很特别，她有种，在意到过分别扭的感觉？

“不过不这样就不是她了。也是很神奇呢，很少看见那孩子这样……”

“嗯。”

她抬起腰捋平一些层层叠叠的纱裙裙摆，手指擦过还能感受到绣白花朵的精致纹路。身体转向外边，闭眼，挤出敷衍的回答。

“可是其实，有时候。我不想要她这种特别。”

她也很诧异自己斟酌之后还是对前辈说出了这句话。

“为什么不亲口告诉她呢？”李宣美带着调笑的语气问，“我们柱现啊，又在担心什么呢。”

……什么啊。莫名其妙。

说起来，接受邀约也是阴差阳错的事。最近什么都很莫名其妙。她觉得。

但其实自己又到底在想什么呢。

“亲口告诉她”。

犹豫了许久，她还是给康涩琪发了信息，认命地闭眼，省得浪费这一段难得能够补觉的休息时间胡思乱想。

“想吃炒年糕。之前和你经常去的那家。”

-2-

宿舍门很难得地嘭的一声被大力关上。

朴秀荣诧异地循声从房间跑出来，“姐姐？”

明明隐约有听到两个姐姐的声音来着。显然情况看上去非常不对劲，只有裴柱现一个人愣在原地，脸垮得不像话，忽略稍微泛红的水润眼角则毫不夸张地是活生生的电视剧恶毒女二号。

平日里的玩笑到此刻也开不起来，她犹豫着想说什么最后都闭上嘴，手也在无声的挣扎中爬上裴柱现肩头。朴秀荣上前一步，低头想把神态看得仔细些，对方却侧着轻轻扭过一个微小的角度向里走。

不过还是没有拒绝她安慰的扶上去的手。

“吵架了？”她小心翼翼开口问。

“……”

对方没有回答，她愉快地验证了自己的猜想。

最近队内两个最年长的姐姐气氛微妙，已经有一段时间了。孙胜完和金艺琳很好地分别扮演了调和剂的角色，她有时两头跑有时谁都不顾，更多时候是跟康涩琪黏来黏去。

饼干的夹心，倒是当得津津有味。她想起裴柱现做这一块夹心的时候，明明夹在她和康涩琪之间还要装作什么都不在意的样子实在很逊色，和现在几乎一个天一个地。

她想起刚才裴柱现别扭的动作。是因为难为情呢还是因为自己最近和涩琪姐姐走得太近呢？然而她还是握紧了姐姐的手。

一直到房间，裴柱现在沉默中触到冰冷的把手，肌肤颗粒因为手被撤走也触到更冷的空气。

啪嗒一声，进门、转身，过于用力地猛一抬头，又长又大的暖黄色的落地灯透在背后映出身形线条，显得她整个人都是柔弱的——她柔弱的眼神和面无表情的脸跟刚才的动作并行，显得有点突兀。

“你说我该不该去？”是真心想征求意见的语气。

“什么？”朴秀荣没反应过来裴柱现想问的是什么，“姐姐你是说……”

“没事。我先休息了。”

给她留了两秒钟疏离的微笑，把门反锁。朴秀荣还想说什么，反应过来自己现在就像裴柱现刚才一样傻傻地站在门前，最后摇摇头走开。

冷战，吵架。起因也莫名其妙。

最近康涩琪一直都莫名其妙。

不要说做爱，接吻，连拥抱和对话都没有给过几次，也没有给过几个理由。看见自己和别人再怎么亲密也没有任何表示。不能说无微不至，但在最关键的情绪临界点总会关心她一下，气又不知道该撒去哪。这样的相处从国内带到国外，复又带回来，她的心情也七上八下，简直是绕地球一圈的程度。

甚至她能记起来的唯一的对话是昨天在保姆车上，习惯性坐在前座的她那天实在忍不住坐在了最后一排，不顾其他人不解的眼神硬是叫康涩琪坐到自己旁边。后座只有她们两个，天色愈来愈黑，康涩琪慢慢挪，坐得离她愈来愈近；但只是对着手机屏幕和窗外，换着对象发呆。

裴柱现把自己的有线耳机扯下一边，皱眉盯着对方的侧脸。

无线的耳机到底有什么好。一点也不好扯。

她倾身把康涩琪的一只耳机攥进手。

“啊。怎么了姐姐？”没有生气的意思，康涩琪自己把另一只摘掉。

“你怎么了。”

“我？”裴柱现觉得康涩琪在没良心地笑，“我没事啊。”

“你就没有什么想跟我说？”

“啊……喔，我想起来了，”康涩琪打开软件上的聊天界面，“宣美姐姐说她最近在准备回归的计划，想问姐姐你愿不愿意出演mv的女主角。”

“我？”

“对呀。”

“她为什么不找你？”

康涩琪被问得有些懵，“诶？我不知道呀… 可能宣美姐姐觉得姐姐你比较适合这次的概念吧，就有拜托我。她是这样说的，你看——”

“你为什么不找我？”

“啊？……”

不对劲。她还是惹姐姐生气了——康涩琪慌慌张张放下手机，两只手对上裴柱现的。对方不肯露出一丝指间的缝隙，她只好包住握紧的拳头，望着姐姐眼睛里的那些难过失落和怨意也不知道说什么好，“我不是……”

裴柱现把头偏开。

她看着对方为了稳住情绪大口调整呼吸的样子欲言又止。

康涩琪轻轻的叹气。

下车的时候裴柱现把右边的耳机还给她，用力地塞进她掌心，低头捏痛她的骨节，头也不回地进了自己的房门。

-3-

回到宿舍已经是深夜。因为劳累的日程，其他人都陆陆续续睡下了。

裴柱现睡不着，坐到客厅无所谓地看电视。听到有开门的动静，她看到康涩琪的形色，没有背包，戴着渔夫帽和口罩，只抓着手机；简单到不能再简单的纯色短袖，阔腿裤，帆布鞋。和平常没有什么两样。

“我出门了。”

比起平常的应声，裴柱现径直起身走向她。

“去哪里？”

“……就随便走走。”

康涩琪发誓她的确只是想随便找个影厅，随便看场电影坐着打发时间。最多也只是随便去一趟曾经跟裴柱现一道去过的商品店，反正要再晚一点才会打烊，或者是随便在路边买几串鱼饼。总之只是想出去。

“我说你要去哪里？”裴柱现按住她要推门的手，说话的音量不由得提高，“就这么不愿意告诉我吗？”

“不是——”怕被误会几乎是下意识地回答了，她把口罩挂在一边耳朵上，彷佛露出整张脸会让说法更可信，“只是想出去。”

“为什么？”

“因为觉得没意思。”

“你也觉得没意思了？康涩琪你到底想怎样。”

“什么想怎样？”

“一直这样很好玩吗？”裴柱现几乎是瞪着她。

康涩琪没有说话。她看着对方失望又锐利的眼神，把受伤的神情埋在帽檐里。

“算了。你想出去就出去吧。”

裴柱现给她开门。

康涩琪低着头走出去，转头想开口，对方先一步把门关上了。

砰。

砰。

裴柱现把房门反锁，坐在床边。

其实刚才想问秀荣的，最后还是没有问出口。就像刚才本来想对康涩琪说的，很久之前也说过的那句“带我一起去”，也不知道怎么到嘴边又只剩下前半句“你要去哪里”。

她以为康涩琪会猜到。

她总是能猜到不是吗，裴柱现想。她明明什么都知道。

如果是亲自问她呢。康涩琪，你觉得我要不要答应宣美前辈的邀请。

姐姐如果感兴趣的话当然好，当然不答应的话，宣美姐姐只是随口问起而已。如果你不方便的话我可以和前辈沟通清楚。

其实我想问。康涩琪，你觉得我要不要现在追出去，让你带上我一起。

对方说不定也会犹豫到自己快以为时间停止的时候，说出好几个无趣低级的借口。

比如姐姐不是跟谁约好了什么时候去哪里吗。比如姐姐想来当然可以，不想来也没关系。姐姐外面下雨了，下雪了，如果你要出门记得带伞，记得穿厚一些，嫌太麻烦就不要出门了。但其实那些时间地点人物天气和她比起来都谈不上有冲突。

明明温柔得彻底，哪怕是刚才一连串无理取闹的举动，对方也没有生气。和别人再怎么样也好，就算是接受追求者千方百计送到面前的花束，也只是收进微微上挑的眉眼里的一瞬间，再笑嘻嘻地走到另一边，似乎一点也不关心。

就好像玩游戏。人们都知道她从来不想输。无论是私下还是公开的放送，总是她赢得多，哪怕输了接受惩罚对方也只是虚张声势地随便打几下。

康涩琪会在她难得败阵的懊恼下没有顾忌地闹她，但裴柱现细想，那好像是她对窥探的镜头展现她们特别关系的、为数不多的瞬间——甚至更有可能是因为是在玩游戏，是不必当真的时刻，所以才会露出一隅。

如果这本来就是一场游戏，康涩琪倒一直没有变过，可是她并不想要这样的隐藏。

打开手机，按开和康涩琪的聊天界面，最后还是锁上了屏幕，钻进冷冰冰的棉被。

她想说，涩琪啊。

你也可以任性一次的。

-4-

“姐姐。姐姐？”

朦胧中裴柱现听到的是敲门声和熟悉的声线。

裴柱现揉着眼打开门，康涩琪刚把丸子头放下来，穿着小熊睡衣笑嘻嘻地提起手上的袋子向她炫耀，“我给你带了炒年糕。要吃吗？”

“啊……好啊。”

本来想去客厅，但康涩琪先进了房间，把盒子打开放在桌上，餐具递给她，“看到姐姐发信息给我，所以就买回来了。”

“我发信息给你？”

康涩琪嚼着嘴里的年糕，“对呀。姐姐你是不是太累了，睡太熟了？”

“那可能是我忘记了吧。”她也夹起一根，“是我们之前去的那家？”

康涩琪点点头，“我正好在附近。”

“刚刚去干什么了？”

“没干什么啦……”她不好意思地笑，“就是去看了场电影，但是太无聊中途就走了，去了我们之前一起去过的店里逛。然后就收到姐姐的信息了。”

可是明明这家年糕店跟那间古着店离得很远啊。又想到刚才在门口发生的事，裴柱现有些愧疚，“刚才是我不好。”

康涩琪放下筷子，“没关系啦。那姐姐你不要生气了。”

从练习生开始的习惯之一就是嚼着东西不要讲话——哪怕是出道之后偶尔一次的疏忽，裴柱现也会在她旁边半开玩笑地提醒。在无言的默契中她突然想起这件事，咀嚼的速度也快了起来。

“呀，慢点吃，我又不会和你抢。”裴柱现笑着看她。

裴柱现一直看着康涩琪把餐盒拿出房间。姐姐好像也没那么生气了，康涩琪想。

洗漱过后关灯躺在床上翻来覆去，忽然门被打开。康涩琪从背后贴近，于是她清晰地感受到对方心跳加速的变化。

把手搭上裴柱现的腰，再找到她的手扣住，像是要弥补昨天没有抓住手心的某种遗憾。

黑暗中康涩琪开口。

“那个。姐姐。

“你知道的。我……其实我都很在乎的。”她小心地措辞，“我不是不会介意。但是怎么说呢。

“我想做最独一无二的那一个。”

“我就是，不喜欢和别人作比较。”

裴柱现转过身。她大概是紧紧地盯着自己，康涩琪再说，“他们可以给你送花，可以直截了当地表达喜欢，可以离你很近。”

“有时候很想你无论发生什么都先来找我。但是姐姐身边的人很多，我不可能把他们都赶走。”

“所以我想的是，哪怕我不在离你最近的地方也没关系。因为我们都知道我们没有替代品。”

她把裴柱现抱得更紧了些。

“但是我好像忘记了，不仅是刮风下雨的时候，其实很多时候，你都真真切切的比谁都更需要我。”

“是不是我靠得离你近一些，你会安心一点。”

“我说出来的话。姐姐就不要为我难过了。”

“我都知道的。”

裴柱现叹了口气，一边手臂撑起。

跨在对方身体上，她的手抚过有些发烫的耳垂，再捧住康涩琪的脸。

“康涩琪是笨蛋。”

她用同样颤抖的声线说，交换到一个没有止境的湿润的吻。

-5-

裴柱现是被突如其来的雨水打在窗户上的滴答声惊醒的。她头有些重，额上黏腻的汗迹密密麻麻，从镜子里看显得脸色并不太好。

像是要确认什么似的，她径直走到康涩琪的房门前。

啪嗒。

门是反锁的。但大门传来了开门声。

康涩琪刚收好淋湿的伞，把口罩摘下，关门看到来人时有些发愣。

“姐姐——”

“你是不是给我带了炒年糕——”

两人异口同声。

裴柱现接过她手里的袋子，经过客厅一直走到自己的房间，康涩琪呆呆地点头，一边说一边跟着她：“我刚刚在电影院做了个梦，电影太无聊了。我睡着的时候梦见姐姐和我说想吃之前带你去的那家年糕店，所以就真的去买了……”

她跟在裴柱现身后进了房间，坐在床沿。裴柱现把餐盒放在桌上。

“好巧。”她坐在康涩琪旁边，“我梦见我在拍mv的时候给你发信息说想吃。”

“那你别生气了——”

“刚才是我不好——”

她们看着对方笑出声。

“这是什么，心电感应？”裴柱现笑个不停。

康涩琪双手往床后撑像是要伸懒腰，“我不知道呀。好神奇。”

“不过这种……共享梦境，还是什么，梦中梦？是真的会发生的吗？”

“啊。这我也不知道呀。”康涩琪犹豫了一会儿摇头。

不知道不知道。裴柱现觉得好笑，凑近看她，心情愉悦地挑起一边眉毛，“想说什么？”

距离更近，康涩琪低头找到她的手扣住，“那个，姐姐。”

“你知道的吧。”

裴柱现双手捧住对方的脸，眼神交汇，笑着看向她藏着秘密的嘴唇。

“知道啦。笨蛋康涩琪。”

-6-

假装不在意的疏离是希望得到的无可替代的关切和偏爱。

不愿开口的沉默是日积月累到没有棱角的独占欲和小心。

因为是你。

因为是我。

遑论看得见的眼神交汇，看不见的无声陪伴。

我们梦境都相通。

-完-


End file.
